


The Greatest Secret of the Dwarves

by TheRedScreech



Series: Middle-Earth with Daemons [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedScreech/pseuds/TheRedScreech
Summary: It is known far and wide that dwarves have no daemons. Frodo is rather disturbed by the idea of being accompanied by such a person on so dire a quest.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & The Fellowship of the Ring
Series: Middle-Earth with Daemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719223
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Greatest Secret of the Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> I read His Dark Materials many years ago and always loved the concept of daemons. Recently, I stumbled across some excellent Daemon AU fics, was greatly inspired, and thought I’d try my hand at it.

It was too beautiful a day to stay indoors, so after breakfast, Frodo and Ornella ventured down to one of Lord Elrond’s many gardens. This one was smaller than the others, tucked away in a little courtyard that Frodo hadn’t noticed before in his wanderings. Stepping stones were paths through the short grass that was miraculously still green and soft despite the lateness in the year, and tall beeches dappled the ground in sun and shade. A few stubborn goldenrod were still blooming, colouring the air with their sweet aroma, and a few small granite benches offered places to sit and think. Frodo chose a bench half-hidden by tree and flower, and Ornella curled up on the sun-warmed stone.

They had been there for the better part of an hour when they heard the heavy tramp of booted feet.

Frodo, who had begun to doze off, snapped awake as Gimli the dwarf in full armour came up the path. 

“Master Baggins, Miss Ornella,” Gimli greeted them with a gentle nod of his head.

“Master Gimli,” Frodo replied, forcing a smile onto his face even as Ornella huddled beneath the bench. “Good morning.”

Gimli nodded again with a little glance at the sunlight-dappled garden. “Aye, that it is. May I sit with you?”

Ornella chirped a protest, but Frodo said, “Of course,” and shuffled over to give the dwarf more room.

“Much obliged.” Gimli seated himself with a groan and removed his helmet, placing it on his other side, and rested his axe across his knees.

“Do you always go armed whilst walking through gardens, Master Dwarf?” Ornella asked, her voice trembling.

“Nel,” Frodo rebuked, but Gimli chuckled.

“It is an honest question,” he said, smiling behind his beard. “Tell me, Miss Ornella: do you always accompany your Frodo?” He leaned forward a bit to peer beneath the bench to speak to her and Frodo blinked in surprise at the gesture.

So did Ornella. “But of course,” she replied stiffly. “We cannot go far from the other.”

“Of course, of course,” said Gimli, nodding and pulling himself upright once more. “As it is with all daemons.”

“Begging your pardon, Master Gimli, but...” Frodo tripped over his tongue and winced at how blunt his question was. 

But Gimli didn’t seem offended at all. If anything, a light twinkle shone in his eye. “I see your uncle stayed true to his word. He’s done well by you.”

“I should hope so,” said Frodo, “but I don’t understand.”

“Many years ago, when your uncle Bilbo journeyed with Thorin and the Company to the Lonely Mountain, he discovered a heavily-guarded dwarven secret. When he found out the truth and Thorin confirmed it, he and his daemon swore on their lives that they would never tell a soul.”

“Neither Bilbo nor Clover ever mentioned anything like that,” Frodo said softly.

“Aye, and it is a credit to them. They honoured their word and we are grateful to them for it.” Gimli smiled, but it was strained and a little sad, when he said, “I know you fear me for my lack of daemon.”

“We don’t!” Frodo protested quickly. “I mean, it’s not fear. It’s just different and-”

“And people fear what they do not understand,” Gimli finished gently. “Have no fear, Frodo, for I am about to tell you the greatest secret of the dwarves. But like your uncle, you must swear to secrecy and never tell another soul.”

“We swear it,” Frodo said earnestly, and from her spot beneath the bench, Ornella nodded fervently.

Gimli regarded them for a moment, as if weighing their sincerity. At long last, he nodded. “Do you remember what I told you at the council?”

“You swore your axe to us, as Aragorn did his sword and Legolas his bow.”

“Aye, lad. But Aragorn and Legolas have animal daemons, and therein lies the difference between their vows and mine.”

Frodo frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Your daemon is your axe.” Ornella had come out from under the bench and now sat half-perched on Frodo’s lap, her beady eyes wide with amazement in her sharp grey face. “That is why you said what you did when I asked you about going about armed. You’re never without your axe.”

Gimli inclined his head and Frodo stared.

“Impossible,” he rasped.

“I cannot tell you how we do it,” said Gimli, “but I can tell you that my axe harbours my soul. It is both my most precious treasure and my greatest weapon.”

Frodo and Ornella stared. “You...pledged your soul...for our protection?”

“What you carry will decide the fate of this world,” Gimli answered softly. “I would gladly give my life to help ensure your task is fulfilled.”

Frodo was silent, his hands stroking Ornella’s grey fur. Then he said softly, “It is a miracle you didn’t use that axe against the Ring.”

Brief horror flickered across his face. “Aye,” he whispered. “I sensed great evil and refused to wield my soul in its presence. A good thing, too, elsewise I would have destroyed myself.”

“A good thing,” Frodo echoed. “Thank you, Gimli. I...We were concerned, initially, but you have eased our heart.”

“I’m glad of it.” Gimli patted Frodo’s arm. He rose to go, but Frodo caught his sleeve.

“Wait! Will you get in trouble at all with your father and the other dwarves of the council, for telling us this?”

Gimli laughed as he picked up his helmet, propping it under one arm as he hefted his axe over his other shoulder. “Not at all, Master Baggins. They understood that I might have to tell you the moment I swore my axe to you. Father, especially, understood because he travelled with Bilbo and Clover.”

Frodo had to smile at that. “Then we are glad. Thank you, Gimli. Truly. We are honoured by your trust.”

Gimli smiled at them and inclined his head. “As I am honoured by your bravery and willing heart. Good day, Master Baggins, Miss Ornella.” With that, he walked away.

Frodo petted Ornella’s head as she snuggled in close, her long bushy tail wrapping over his hip. “I never suspected...” he began.

“Me neither.” Nel’s voice was thoughtful. “It certainly changes things,” she added.

“Yes, it does,” he agreed.

Yes, it most certainly did.

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo's daemon: Ornella, a grey fox


End file.
